wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero/Gallery
In this fairytale adventure, Wander and Sylvia work with Sir Brad Starlight, a heroic knight, to help save a princess from the evil dragon king. But along the way, Brad's rescue is constantly disrupted when Wander goes too far and ends up taking all the heroic duties to himself. Prologue s1e9a Space sky.jpg|A silent sky s1e9a Book coming out.jpg|Story time! s1e9a Book opens.jpg|What story are we gonna read today? s1e9a Book showing castle.jpg|Once upon a time... s1e9a Castle in story.jpg|Ancient prophecy foretold, s1e9a Book Princess Demurra.jpg|That the beloved Princess Demurra s1e9a Storybook Princess Demurra captured.jpg|Would be kidnapped by King Draykor, the evil dragon king. s1e9a Labyrinth of Delusion in story.jpg|Who hungry for power, stole her away to his Labyrinth of Delusion! s1e9a Book Sir Brad Starlight.jpg|And now, only one hero can rescue her: Her one true love. s1e9a Storybook King Draykor defeated.jpg|And once he saves her, they will live happily ever after s1e9a Storybook Brad and Demurra kissing.jpg|And use their compatible features to produce s1e9a Storybook attractive offspring.jpg|Many attractive offspring, who will also live happily ever after! s1e9a Brad holding book close up.jpg|"And I..." s1e9a Sir Brad Starlight first appearance.jpg|"Sir Brad Starlight..." s1e9a Sir Brad Starlight on a cliff.jpg|"Am..." S1e9a title card.png|The hero! Brad Recruits Help S1e9a Brad explaining Draykor's wedding to Demurra.jpg|"Now, Draykor plans to wed Demurra at sundown." S1e9a Brad asks Wander and Sylvia for help.jpg|"I beseech you kind travelers, will you help me save her so we may live happily ever after?" S1e9a Overexcited Wander "Are you kidding?!".jpg|"Are you kidding?!" S1e9a Overexcited Wander "Save a princess?!".jpg|"Save a princess?!" S1e9a Wander always wanted to save a princess.jpg|"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAVE A PRINCESS!!" S1e9a Let's go save a princess.jpg|"LET'S GO SAVE A PRINCESS!" S1e9a Wander and Sylvia set off.jpg|And off we -- S1e9a Brad blocking Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Who-o-oa, there, my furry fellow." S1e9a Brad picks Wander up.jpg|"I like your enthusiasm, but remember..." S1e9a Brad puts Wander down.jpg|"I'm the hero here." S1e9a Wander listening to Brad.jpg|If you're the hero, then what am I? S1e9a Brad "You're my goofy sidekick".jpg|"You're my goofy sidekick." S1e9a Boy in book acting silly.jpg|"Who trapes..." S1e9a Boy in book bathing.jpg|"...japes..." S1e9a Boy in book deadpan.jpg|"...gapes..." S1e9a Boy in book singing.jpg|"...and of course, sings my theme song." S1e9a Brad "And my noble steed".jpg|"And my noble steed." S1e9a Horse in story.jpg|"Who trudges, drudges, begrudges, and generally does all the heavy lifting." S1e9a Sylvia with flies.jpg|Does this look noble to you? S1e9a Sylvia shocked at what Brad said.jpg|Wait, what did you say? S1e9a Sylvia "Whoa!".jpg|"Who-o-oh!" S1e9a Sylvia refusing to be Brad's steed.jpg|"Nuh-uh!" S1e9a Sylvia "I don't just let".jpg|"I don't just let anybody hop in..." S1e9a Sylvia pointing at her saddle.jpg|"...this saddle!" S1e9a Brad jumping on Sylvia.jpg|Too late. S1e9a Brad sits on Sylvia.jpg|SQUISH! S1e9a Sylvia with Brad on her back.jpg|Too heavy if you'd ask me. S1e9a Sylvia shakes fist.jpg|I'll get you for this, knight! S1e9a Sylvia mad at Brad.jpg|I'll get you -- S1e9a Wander pleading Sylvia.jpg|"Sylvia, come on! A princess is in danger!" S1e9a Sylvia reluctantly agrees.jpg|"Ugh, okay, fine." S1e9a Sylvia "Helpin' a sister out".jpg|"But only 'cause we're helpin' a sister out!" S1e9a Brad "Hyah!".jpg|"Hyah!" S1e9a Onward.jpg|"Onward, noble steed!" S1e9a Ready to save a princess.jpg|Now's the time for me to achieve my dream of saving a princess! S1e9a Wander "Princess rescue!".jpg|"Princess rescue!" S1e9a Wander cheers, part 1.jpg|So happy! S1e9a Wander cheers, part 2.jpg|Big WHOO! S1e9a Wander skipping away.jpg|Let's go! Starting the Quest s1e9a Valley half 1.jpg|And so, our adventure begins. s1e9a Valley half 2.jpg|Wander: (sings) "♪ I sing the tale of Brad Starlight, a worthy, brave, and daring knight! ♪" s1e9a Valley half 3.jpg|"♪ He helped a crone to cross the street. ♪" ("Now more dangerous!") s1e9a Valley half 4.jpg|"♪ Though it was lava 'neath his feet. ♪" s1e9a Valley half 5.jpg|"Put in that I fought a bear, so they know how strong I am." s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song.jpg|"♪ Heeeee wrestled large and scary bears. ♪" s1e9a Brad 'And come on'.jpg|"And come on, old crone?" s1e9a Brad 'Yuck!'.jpg|"Yuck! Make it a pretty lady!" s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song 2.jpg|"♪ All to help a maiden fairrrrr! ♪" s1e9a Brad impressed with Wander's verse.jpg|"Heh, yes, she totally wants to smooch me." s1e9a Sylvia not happy.jpg|Sylvia's not happy. s1e9a Sylvia brought to a halt.jpg|HALT! s1e9a Wander sings Brad's theme song 3.jpg|"♪ Then his sidekick, brave and true -- ♪" s1e9a Wander stopped by Brad.jpg|"Whoa!" s1e9a Brad 'We're here'.jpg|"Silence, silly sidekick. We're here." The Labyrinth of Delusion s1e9a Labyrinth of Delusion revealed.jpg|The Labyrinth of Delusion! S1e09a_Wander_saying_'Don't_worry,_princess,_we'll_save_yoooooouuuu!!!'.jpg|"Don't worry, princess, we'll save yoooooouuuu!!!" S1e09a_Brad_Starlight_grabs_Wander.jpg S1e09a_Brad_Starlight_'Uh,_the_prophecy_says_that_the_hero_always_leads_the_way'.jpg|"Uh, the prophecy says that the hero always leads the way?" S1e09a_Wander_'Oh,_gosh...'.jpg S1e09a_Wander_'I'm_so_sorry,_of_course.'.jpg|"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, of course." s1e09a Wander 'After you, Sir Starlight.'.jpg|"After you, Sir Starlight." s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 1.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 2.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 3.jpg s1e09a Wander walking down a maze 4.jpg s1e09a Brad Starlight saying 'That way is clearly a trap.' offscreen.jpg|"That way is clearly a trap!" s1e09a Brad Starlight 'This is the correct path.'.jpg|"This is the correct path." s1e09a Sylvia 'Are you flarpin' serious' (part 1).jpg s1e09a Sylvia 'Are you flarpin' serious' (part 2).jpg Facing Traps S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_says_Be_careful_Sidekick.jpg S1e9a_Wander_and_Starlight_crossing_the_bridge.jpg S1e9a_Wander_saw_a_fire_on_Starlight's_cape.jpg S1e9a_Wander_against_the_traps.jpg S1e9a_Wander_against_the_traps_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_against_the_traps_3.jpg S1e9a_Wander_luckily_passed_through_the_lava_pit.jpg S1e9a_Wander_passes_through_the_axes.jpg S1e9a_Wander_passes_the_laserlights.jpg S1e9a_Wander_did_it.jpg S1e9a_Wander_steps_by.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight's_priceless_face.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_accross_the_traps.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight's_sword_suddenly_gone.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_versus_the_traps.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_accross_the_traps_2.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_is_flipped.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_2.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_3.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_in_the_axes.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_in_the_axes_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_Your'e_almost_through.jpg S1e9a_Sylvia_appears.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_surpirsed.jpg S1e9a_Wander_'Oh_Sylvia_She_took_the_other_path'.jpg S1e9a_Wander_'Turns_out_it_was_quite_pleasant'.jpg S1e9a_Wander_'There_was_even_a_lemonade_stand'.jpg S1e9a_Wander_'But_don't_worry_It's_a_pattern_so_all_you_have_gotta_do_is'.jpg The Sword of Destiny S1e09a_The_Sword_of_Destiny.jpg S1e9a Wander wielding sword.jpg|Foreshadowing... S1e9a_Wander_'Oh_sorry'.jpg S1e9a Wander puts the sword back.jpg S1e9a_Brad_Starlight_pushes_Wander_away.jpg Arriving at Draykor's Castle s1e9a Leaving the Labyrinth of Delusion.jpg s1e9a Drakor's castle.jpg s1e9a Sylvia stops fighting.jpg s1e9a Wander stops fighting.jpg Meeting Draykor and Demurra s1e9a Griffin pipe.jpg s1e9a Drakor playing pipe organ.jpg s1e9a Drakor sees Brad.jpg s1e9a Drakor talking to Brad.jpg s1e9a Drakor 'The sun will set'.jpg s1e9a Drakor 'And Princess Demurra will be'.jpg s1e9a Everyone hears Demurra.jpg S1e9a Princess Demurra first appearance.jpg The Tyranny of Brad S1e09a_Demurra_'We_can_just_be_friends,_right'.jpg s1e09a Brad Starlight 'No'.jpg s1e09a Brad Starlight 'The princess will be mine.'.jpg s1e09a Brad Starlight 'The prophecy will be fulfilled.'.jpg S1e9a_Wander_looks_around.jpg S1e9a_Wander_looks_around_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_points_at_himself.jpg s1e09a Draykor 'Only one brave enough to conquer the insane Labyrinth we set up to stop Bradley is heroic enough to help save Demurra, right'.jpg New Plan S1e09a_Wander_“New_bad_guy”.jpg S1e09a_Wander_“...new_plan.”.jpg S1e09a_Wander_“We're_all_gonna_have_to_work_together.”.jpg S1e09a_Wander_“As_a_team.”.jpg S1e9a Wander "Today...".png S1e9a Wander "We're all gonna be".png S1e9a Wander finishes his speech.png S1e9a Doors to Draykor's castle.jpg S1e9a Doors opening.jpg S1e9a Wander "We're all collectively coming".jpg S1e9a Everyone halts.jpg S1e9a Demurra "It's fine".jpg S1e9a Demurra having beat up Brad.jpg S1e9a Demurra "This isn't a fairy tale".jpg S1e9a Crowd is silent.jpg S1e9a Wander cheering for Demurra.jpg S1e9a Everyone cheering for Demurra.jpg S1e9a Draykor "That's why I love her".jpg The Wedding S1e9a Bell ringing.jpg|The wedding bells are ringing! S1e9a Hogs watching wedding.jpg|Wedding time! S1e9a Drakor and Demurra kissing.jpg|You may kiss the bride. S1e9a Drakor and Demurra married.jpg|Princess and Dragon are married S1e9a Wander "And they lived happily ever after".jpg|"And they lived happily ever after!" S1e9a Demurra "But real relationships".jpg|"But real relationships take a lot of work." S1e9a Drakor "However...".jpg|"However..." S1e9a Drakor "If we listen".jpg|"...if we listen..." S1e9a Drakor "Communicate".jpg|"...communicate..." S1e9a Drakor "Sensitive to each other's needs".jpg|"...and are sensitive to each other's needs --" S1e9a Wander coming out of Demurra's flowers.jpg|Flower surprise S1e9a Wander "Happily ever after!!".jpg|"Happily ever after!!" S1e9a We kinda sorta saved a princess.jpg|"We kinda sorta saved a princess!" S1e9a Wander final cheer.jpg|"WHOO!!!" S1e9a Wedding celebration.jpg|Now that is happily ever after. S1e9a Storybook Drakor and Demurra's wedding.jpg|Happy ending S1e9a Book closing.jpg|Closing the book S1e9a Book ending.jpg|The end End Credits s1e9a End Credits; 'The Tale of Brad Starlight' title card.jpg To return to the episode summary for "The Hero", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries